


Like the Romeo and Juliet of the Theatre

by park3rborn



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Awkward, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gossip, Makeup, Multi, One Shot, ROTC, Swearing, Theatre, capheus is a makeup artist, lito and wolfgang are homies, riley doesnt believe in their love, will gorski is in ROTC, will is a fucking blabber mouth, wolfgang has sad feelings and kala tries to help him, wolfgang x kala is the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/park3rborn/pseuds/park3rborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"One of us is an actor and the other is tech and we've been warned not to date each other but wow do we really want to date." au featuring Wolfgang and Kala, two of my favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Romeo and Juliet of the Theatre

**Author's Note:**

> So.. enjoy?

Wolfgang and Lito had been good friends for a while. Lito was a favorite actor and Wolfgang was the head stage manager/prop handler (since he trusted no one else to handle his precious props). They had become fast friends after Wolfgang nearly lost his shit after some smartass decided to hide his headset and disorganize the prop table during production week freshman year. Lito had helped him find and organize everything again just before rehearsal started, getting him yelled at by the director indirectly (“I want to remind you all that getting to your makeup people and getting in costume and getting miked up is the most important thing. If you are late then we will start without you and if you’re late again then we’ll put you in understudy and your understudy will replace you and blah blah blah…”), but even then, he and Wolfgang exchanged knowing, mischievous glances throughout the meeting and the rest of the show went off without a hitch.

At one point, the two of them had been an item. It was mostly for fun and exploration, but the dating label was placed nonetheless. They were like any other straight couple, except with the fact that lots of people wanted to harass them in school and in public. It worked for a while, then the theatre season started up again, so they broke off for work purposes. Everyone was busy and it would be too hard to try to go out and still not fall behind in school and in the show, so it just made sense to break it off. They didn’t bother getting back together afterwards, and instead continued to be close friends.

Wolfgang tried to make it a rule to encourage couples in the show to take a break from their relationship, at least romantically, so that everyone could be focused and not feel like they were cheating their partners out of precious time by being at the theatre all of the time. Some people stayed together and it all worked fine. It was just gross to see them making out in the wings, getting their Ben Nye smeared all over each other’s faces, much to the dismay of the makeup artists Capheus, Sun, and Nomi, who then would get texts from Wolfgang saying they needed to touch them up before someone walked out with various colors of lipstick where lite Japanese was supposed to be.

However, this year, he was seriously considering making a personal exception. Her name was Kala Dandekar, and she was probably one of the smartest and most talented actors he knew. She was in IB diploma (Wolfgang was too lazy to take the full diploma. He sort of cheated the system by taking IB German and IB European History, since he and his family immigrated to the US when he was 14) and could probably kick his ass at any other subject. She was intimidating since she was often cast lead roles in their musicals and plays, but she had been nothing but kind to Wolfgang throughout the years. Lito was sure she was madly in love with him earlier on, and he had brushed that off as Lito just being a nosy weirdo, but… something inside him thought _well… it wouldn’t be awful if she did love me_.

Lito had been psyching him up this entire year in order to ask her out. He only saw her a couple times during the day, and just never had time to do it until theatre season kicked back up. Lito was positive that this whole thing was a good idea. Nevertheless, he was also an actor and naïve. He liked to pretend everything would work out and be fine, even if everyone else knew it wouldn’t. So, Wolfgang went to Hernando, who handled everything in the booth, who just said that he might as well try it and see how it went. Wolfgang wasn’t satisfied with such a vague answer, so he went to Riley, the tech crew boss who was sitting in the green room before the actors invaded her space.

He should have known it was a bad idea. Riley was usually like him: no drama during drama. But Wolfgang felt if he didn’t do it now, he would wuss out or she would get swept off her feet by some other douche bag.

“You want to do… what, exactly?” Riley asked.

“I’m thinking about asking Kala out.” Wolfgang wasn’t too great with being subtle.

“Kala. Our lead?”

“Ja.”

Riley laughed. “Are you out of your fucking mind, Bogdanow?”

“Is that a no?”

“Yeah, that’s a no. You of all people know that relationships during production week don’t work out.” She tapped his forehead gently, “It’s the show. It’s getting to your head. You’re in tech, Wolfgang. You’re not her romantic interest in this show,” she sighed, “It’s the show.”

“It’s not the show—“

“Yes it is,” Riley interrupted, “It’s like when you’re a lead in the musical and suddenly everyone wants to date you. It’s not you they want. It’s the character. You want her character.”

Wolfgang’s mouth twitched. They stood in silence for a short time before Wolfgang sharply thanked Riley and sauntered back to his post at the fly rail.

Lito, who really only showed up early to fuck around with Wolfgang or Hernando (his current boyfriend) appeared with a big stupid grin on his face. “So?”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, Lito.” Wolfgang chewed his cheek and refused to actually look at Lito.

“Is this you talking hermanito or is it stick-in-the-mud Riley?”

Wolfgang sighed, “It’s not a good idea, liebeling.”

“Sure it is!” Lito argued. “Listen, I talked to Will and he said he was willing to stir the pot—“

“You _what_?!” Wolfgang could have killed Lito right then. Will was what tech called a swinger: he was from both the acting and the tech world, and this year he was acting.

Lito had the decency to at least look sorry, “I didn’t tell him to tell her; I just told him to test the water.”

“Oh _shiße_.” Wolfgang had to sit down. He was fucked. She was going to think he was a fucking pussy and wasn’t worth her time. _Goddamn you Lito._

~*~*~

Meanwhile, Will was on his mission. Lito had given him the need-to-know details: Wolfgang wanted to know if Kala would be interested in a relationship with him. He needed to poke around and see if she had another person in mind or if she wasn’t into guys or anything else that would be important. It was kind of like a recon mission, except with romance. Surely high school ROTC would be beneficial for once.

Kala and he got makeup done around the same time and got along pretty well, so they often picked the same makeup artist (Capheus) so they could talk for longer. Also, Capheus was pretty damn good at contouring and loved to talk and gossip, so it was a win-win.

Luckily for Will, today’s gossip topic was romance and who should date whom.

“Will, you and Riley would be great together,” Capheus offered with a wink.

“Whatever, Capheus,” Will blushed. He had to stay focused on the mission, “I think that Lito and Hernando are very cute together.”

Kala, eyes closed, _hmm_ ed in agreement since Capheus was trying to not stab her in the eye with an eyeliner pencil.

“What about you, Kala?” Capheus asked, “Open your eyes and look down.”

Kala gave a wan smile, following directions, “I don’t know… I don’t really have a lot of time with my classes…”

“Hmm, what do you think Will? Kala, look left and right…” Capheus scooted his chair back, trying not to tip over in order to see if he missed anything.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Will faked thought, “Maybe Wolfgang?”

Kala bit her lip a little, giving Will more confidence. “I mean, either him or Riley. Imagine: our best actress with our best tech manager.”

“Not gay, Will,” Kala informed him, “And Wolfgang’s a pretty good tech manager, honestly.”

“Okay, Kala, you’re good. Will, you’re next, my friend.”

“What’re you saying Kala?” Will asked, “You saying…” he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Will, shut your mouth you gossip,” Kala scolded, smiling a little. “It wouldn’t work anyways.”

“Why’s th—“

“William, close your mouth before I put foundation in it,” Capheus warned.

Will gave Kala his best eyebrow raise while saving his tongue from a makeup-y death.

“You wouldn’t get it, but actors and tech just shouldn’t date according to lots of people,” Kala explained, “We’re two different parts of the space. We’ve got almost nothing in common.”

Will could only exhale through his nose since Capheus was attacking his face with the stipple sponge, but the meaning got through regardless.

“Fine,” she lowered her voice so that only he and Capheus could hear, “To be honest, it’d be great if we could date,” returning to normal volume, “But we can’t and he probably doesn’t care, so that’s the end of that.”

“That’s funny because…” Will trailed off, giving Kala a sly smile to complete his sentence.

Will’s mission had been successful.

~*~*~

That night, after rehearsal, Will debriefed with Lito and a moody Wolfgang, giving them the gist of what he’d learned. Wolfgang internally perked up, but had to remain neutral on the outside. He wasn’t about to let Lito feel good about totally betraying his trust by asking an outside source for love advice.

“So basically,” Will concluded, “She’s single and ready to mingle with you, Wolfie.”

Lito elbowed him, “Make your move, loverboy!”

Wolfgang grunted something about it not working out and Riley being pissed, and they all went their separate ways before the janitor could yell at them for being backstage for so long.

Now it was panic time.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I've basically procrastinated my way out of really giving this any extra chapters. And it stands fine as a oneshot so there it is.


End file.
